


Destiny Pentober 2020

by Whiyte



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny-tober, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiyte/pseuds/Whiyte
Summary: Assortment of prompts from Destinytober/Pentober 2020!Hope you enjoy the scribblings of a madman!
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1: Your Guardian

Altium is what you expect from the regular Guardian. Driven by the Vanguard to protect those unable to protect themselves, to bring hope for the future. When it comes to Hunters- ESPECIALLY Hunters like Altium- there's an understood agreement that, as long as the job is done, they don't mind a few... 'breaks from protocol', as they would put it.

But, that's only from a first glance. Once you get to know him, and I mean *really* know him, there's so much more that you wouldn't expect. Like when I first found him, it was *before* he died. I won't say much since it's a bit... gruesome, but he hasn't changed, before *and* after he became a Guardian.

When we were put on Nessus for three months, we had an argument. He wanted to go out and find out who he was, I was against it, obviously, and eventually, we stopped talking, but one thing never changed between us...

He still cared about me. 

Even when he hated pulling me out and asking for help, he still cared, he wanted to make things right, and I did too. We managed to work it out, and we've grown stronger because of it.

There have been ups and downs between us, being his Ghost and all, but I've done what I've had to do to keep him safe. I may have lied to him about who he was, but I know who he is now.

He's my Guardian, and when the City's safe, I'll tell him everything that I can.

I promise, Altium. I promise.


	2. Day 2: Your Ghost

"Shit... Ineus?" Altium's voice called out, and in response, a Black and Yellow shell appeared, spines poking out behind it. A sigh left her digital voicebox, her blue eye furrowed down in annoyance.

"What is it this time?" She said, appearing beside the Exo that was her Guardian, now seeing what he was looking at. Their patrol in the Cosmodrome as it slowly began to open back up to patrols was hindered by a door, covered in rust and an old forgotten language. "Really? This?"

"Oh come on! It's a door! Normally you just do... whatever it is you do and we're off. What's different this time?" He asked, genuinely confused. As if he didn't know why she wasn't just doing this simple thing.

"This time, I want you to do it on your own." She huffed. "Just to make sure you haven't forgotten what hotwiring a door is..."

"I know how it works, Ineus. I know." He said, taking his shortsword and prying the door panel open. "I thought you liked getting stuff done quickly."

"I do, but watching you do the work sometimes is even better." The Ghost mused, her optic's upper half glowing, almost like a smile. She watched the Hunter work for a minute, taking away a board before finding some wires.

"Aaaaand.... There!" He said, almost like an 'Aha!' moment, but with no payoff, as the door stayed in place. "Fantastic. What did I do wrong this time?" Altium said, disappointed at both the door and himself.

"Nothing... that's how... it normally works... give me a second..." Her shell twisted, stretched, and before anything could be asked, she started scanning, adjusting, and poking around inside the panel, before it whirred to life, the door sliding open to find a few Thrall waiting on the other end. "There!" She said, unbothered by them as Altium quickly slayed them, a swift stab through both.

"Ineus... I don't know where I'd be without you." He said with a smile, offering her to come back into his armor to safely observe.

"It's best to not think about it." She said, knowing where he'd be, and that was the last thing he wanted to think of right now. Eventually, she'd tell him.

Eventually...


	3. Day 3: Off-Duty

"And, there! I'll inform Failsafe we're done for the month!" Ineus said as an arrow flew from Altium's bow, going right into the core of a Hobgoblin, a splatter of poison and Radiolaria mixing with the red grass of Nessus.

"You sure?" He asked, looking back to me, his silver helmet protecting his face as he looked down to nock another arrow.

"Possitive. Vex activity is going down to normal levels." She elaborated, her shell spinning in accomplishment for them both.

"For now..."

"Yeah, but that won't be *our* problem." She said, her shell stopping and closing, her excitement cut short, reminding her of their first time here.

"True... alright. Let's get out of here." Altium relented, not wanting to ruin their mutual excitement, especially here of all places.

Nessus always brought up bad memories between the two, ones that they wanted to keep under the surface, and tensions were soon relieved as they began to exit the Nessusian atmosphere, having made it to their ship.

"So, now that we're done for a month, are you going to meet up with Mae? Go sparrow shopping? Take a nap?" Ineus said, suggesting everything she'd find enjoyable... besides Mae. Considering how much time he spent with her already. Ineus still wasn't used to the whole... dating thing.

"I think... I'll walk around for a while. Like I used to do it." He said, letting a smile grow as he leaned back in the pilot seat, twisting to look to her. 

"Why did you do that again? You know there's always something more interesting than that, right?" Ineus asked, her shell lowering in disappointment.

"Ineus. We work together. I'm a Guardian, you're my Ghost. We defend humanity, ever since everything with the Red War- at least from what I've heard- the people need to know that we care. To remind us what we're fighting for. To give a place, a name, a person, not just a word." He said, in an almost 'you-should-know-this' tone.

"You're starting to sound like Zavala." She jested, almost ready to immitate his triumphant voice.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't make me wrong, now does it?" He replied, smirking still, but looking outside into the depths of their space funnel, the NLS drive hurling them to Earth faster than anything else.

"That was meant to be a compliment." *smirk* "You would have said anything but that three months ago, I'm proud of you." She said, her shell's upper arrow being the only thing that glowed, a rare thing to see from Ineus.

Not another word was said between them as the NSL drive stopped them from crashing into Earth, instead allowing them to head back to the Tower, where they'd remind the people of the City That we were in this together.

No matter what.


	4. Day 4: Jump Ship

Ineus had been searching for her Guardian for decades, having heard of the Battle of Six Fronts and seen memorials built for the fallen, and everything up to the Red War. She was lucky to have been found by a group of Guardians heading for the Farm, and from there- ever since The Guardian handled the Red War- she'd found herself back at the Tower, searching for her Guardian again like before. It was something she had to do. It filled her with hope to at least try. Who would her Guardian be? Her mind raced through a thousand different pictures of the one in her head, before a voice sent her flying back to reality.

"Uh, hello?" The man asked, a box of supplies in his arms as he stopped to observe her with interest. "You looking for something?"

She was surprised to have been asked, but her shell blinked and twisted with eagerness. "O-Oh! Yes! I was looking for a trip to another planet?"

"Any place in particular?" He asked, walking and expecting her to follow him as he continued to carry the cargo.

"Well... I've searched Venus, Earth, and Mars... anything past that is blind for me, but I haven't had anyone head out that far for me..." She explained, her shell lowering slightly in disappointment.

"You're in luck. I'm heading past that belt after Mars and to Jupiter. Got a tip about some things there that might bring in a payday for me. I'd be willing to take you there and back if you wanted." He explained, grunting as he put down the box, now turning to face her, calling her inside, where scraps and old Golden Age tech was hung. Nothing expensive, but it sure was interesting.

"That'd be great! Oh- uh- my name is Ineus. Thanks for taking me with you... uh... what's your name?" She asked, the ship's rear door shut, allowing the ship to finally power on, taking off shortly afterwards.

"Altium. I'm glad to help you out, Ineus." He said, making his scruffy face raise to a smile, and with that, they were in NLS, heading towards Jupiter.

After some silence, and some scanning of Golden Age artifacts from Ineus, she twisted her shell in a questioning manner, fluttering close to him. "So... where are we heading to?" She finally asked, feeling dense for not asking sooner.

"Oh, just one of Jupiter's Moons, Europa." He said, stopping the NLS drive just as they neared, revealing the rust-like surface of the planet.

"What?!?" She said, surprised at the worst-possible-choice for a planet to explore. Before she could say something else, the ship shook, the sound of debris bouncing off the hull.

"Shit! Hard to tell the difference between the planet and debris with this much white and red." He said with an almost irritated sigh.

This... was going to be an [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529499/chapters/56432995) trip.


	5. Day 5: Cabal

Altium and Maeve, the two lovers of Alabastar and Bronze, found themselves called out to the EDZ by an old friend. With the Darkness closing in on all sides, and everything drawing closer and closer to a confrontation, Earth was still in need of assistance, and these two were the perfect people for the job. 

"Ah, Guardians. Just what the Wilds ordered." The all-too-familiar accent of Devrim came through the comms.

"Morning Devrim." Altium said, looking over to Maeve with a smirk as the two neared the landing zone at Devrim's chapel. "What can two well-equiped Hunters do for you today?"

"Cabal are on the march, as always. If I remember correctly, you two were caught in a scuffle with the Firebase to the south, or has my tea gone bad?"

At the realization of being recognized, Maeve sighs, putting her hands onto her head in embarrassment. "Yes, that's us. Just.... tell us what to do."

"If you two could deal with a Commander that was just promoted not too long ago, it'd be forever helpful." He said, a smile clear in his voice as Maeve shut the comms, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I still don't know how that whole plan of yours worked, or the fact that you didn't have a plan going in." Maeve looked over to the cock-eyed grin of the Hunter beside her.

"Oh please, I had a plan going in." 

"Really now? Why don't you tell me what it was." Altium's mouth opens, but before his backlight can produce even a squeak, she stops him. "Aside from 'breaking into Firebase Hades', what was your plan?"

Altium stops himself, smiling nervously as he looked to her with a chuckle. "Get our Ghosts?"

"What else?"

"Break *out* of Firebase Hades?"

With that, Maeve smacks her head again, harder than before. "You better have a plan for this Cabal."

Altium regains his confidence, grabbing his shortsword and showing it off.

"Trust me, I have an idea."


	6. Day 6: Favorite Emote

"This is the worst plan I've ever seen from you." Maeve said under her breath, the scope of her Borealis focused onto Altium.

The usually sneaky Hunter, one that could use his Light to hide in plain sight, was dancing on a stump, shortsword to his head as he kicked his legs out, back and forth, in a crazed jig.

"Hey! Space Rhinos! Come and get me!" He calls out teasingly towards them all. His odd dance catching the attention of the Cabal. A Gladiator cautiously approached, ready to strike when he was close enough to the Hunter.

"You better have a reason for this... you idiot." She says to herself again, before noticing the markings of the commander, behind an artillery cover. Just out of shot.

The Gladiator nears Altium, and just before it can take a swing, the Bladedancer blinks above, a shortsword of Arc Light forming as he swiftly cuts through the Gladiator, calling for rest of the Cabal forces to open fire, and with that, the Commander came out.

"Gotcha."

Needless to say, Altium, Maeve, and Devrim would never forget that day.


	7. Day 7: Void/Solar/Arc

"Sesame? What is it like to use the Light?" Tami asks, her sky blue skin dancing with star-like streams as she looks up to the signature fractured sphere in the sky. She took a moment to fix her hair back into a ponytail, keeping the long black strands from getting in her sapphire eyes.

At the question, Sesame, a round, bright red Ghost moves back to the Awoken girl's side, looking out with her towards the Traveler. His bright yellow optic pondered for a moment, as if to struggle for the right words.

"I already told you about my Guardian, right Tami?" He asks.

"Mhm!" She said, looking to him with a child-like wonder, despite being sixteen and capable of handling herself.

"Before the Red War, we were an inseperable team. She'd always talk about exploring around the Reef for anything interesting, and sometimes we did, before the Taken arrived, that is. Anyways, she was an interesting Guardian, using all three forms of the Light to her advantage..."

A giggle left Tami as she looked over to the friendly shell. "Come on Sesame, you haven't told me yet! What's it like to use the Light?"

'Sorry... I got sidetracked..." He lowered his shell, covering his eye in an act of embarrassment.

"Don't worry! Just... keep talking. It's... nice." Tami said, adjusting on the rooftop, laying on her back as she looked straight up into the night sky, watching as rubble floated around the Traveler. The red and yellow shell cleared his throat, ready to continue with a newfound confidence thanks to her.

"Well... Mala used the Void the most... and whenever I helped her with anything involving it... it felt like there was an... otherworldly resolve behind it. Confidence that wasn't her own." He said, thinking back on the good times between himself and his Guardian. Remembering every time the Titan protected him. It made him feel safe when she was around, and all the time, he was with her, ready to help wherever he was needed.

"There was that hammer she *never* stopped complaining about. She always had a problem with Solar light, despite how much she used it. Something about it was... intense, too much for her to get used to it. Almost like... holding the sun in your hand, always burning, yet so strong." Sesame remembered those times, when he did his best to help the strong-hearted Titan get back to her normal self.

"Arc... is like the push and pull of the ocean. It sounds weird, but that's the best way I could describe it. It eats at you, before letting you go, over and over again, but not in a bad way, in a helpful way, as if to remind you that you aren't done yet, that more needs to be done."

Sesame sighs, still looking up to the Traveler.

"You know, Tami? Sometimes, when I think about my Guardian nowadays, all I can imagine is yo-" He says, turning to see a fast asleep Tami on the rooftop. Sesame chuckles to himself, before transmatting a blanket onto her, nestling beside her with a warm glow to his shell.

"Happy Festival, Mala."


End file.
